dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crusaders
The Crusaders, formally: "The Cutie Mark Crusaders" (Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle) were 3 young fillies who were once always on a quest to find their Cutie Marks, which they've succeeded in. And are now grown up into mares. Bio Apple Bloom Apple Bloom is a female Earth pony and a member of the Apple family. She is the younger sister of Applejack and Big McIntosh and granddaughter of Granny Smith. Apple Bloom is one of the founding members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Her dragon, Apple Beast is a Lugfoot. Apple Bloom's cutie mark is a A Blossom with a paint brush. Like her big sister, Apple Bloom is a skilled cowgirl action shooter. and is quick on the trigger, with her .45 Colt Revolvers, and she can slamfire 6 shells out of her Winchester M1897 shotgun in 7 seconds. And she is the Padawan Teacher of Ralphie. And later becomes the wife of Ropin' Rider, and the Mother of "Eastwood" and "Clara Cameo". Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle is a unicorn pony and Rarity's younger sister. She is also Button Mash's wife, and the mother of Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, and Joe Joey. Her dragon, Singun is a White Streaker. Sweetie Belle's cutie mark is a Pink and Purple bell. And she is the Padawan Teacher of Tim. Scootaloo Scootaloo is a female energetic and tomboyish Pegasus pony. She is a talented scooter driver. She idolizes Rainbow Dash and develops a sisterly bond with her. Although brash and spunky, she is skittish and self-conscious at times. Her dragon, Scooter Flame, is a Monstrous Nightmare. Scootaloo's cutie mark is a purple and orange lightning bolt with a purple scooter wheel. And she is a the Padawan Teacher of Wanda. And later becomes the wife of Trench Sweeper, and the Mother of " " and " ". Main weaponry Scootaloo * M4A1 assault rifle w M26 MASS shotgun * Desert Eagle Mk. XIX pistol (with changing barrels) * BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol * Purple Graflex Lightsaber Sweetie Belle * M16A1 assault rifle with M203 grenade launcher * CZ-75B pistol * Light Blue Graflex lightsaber Apple Bloom * Winchester 1897 shotgun * S&W Model 10 revolver * Colt SAA "Artillery" revolver * Orange Lightsaber Relationships Trivia * Gallery Grown up apple bloom by jennieoo-d5b65tp.png|Apple Bloom Apple Bloom with her Guns (grown up).png|Apple Bloom with Winchester M1897 shotgun, S&W M10 Revolver, and Colt SAA Revolver Grown up sweetie belle by jennieoo-d5alkms.png|Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle (grown up) with her Guns.png|Sweetie Belle (grown up) with her M16A1 w M203 grenade launcher and CZ-75 B pistol Grown up scootaloo by jennieoo-d5b11sp.png|Scootaloo Scootaloo with her weapons.png|Scootaloo with her M4 w M26 MASS and Desert Eagle MK. XIX pistol Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Equines Category:Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Pegasus Category:Sisters Category:Cousins Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Cowboys/Cowgirls Category:Tomboys Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragon Riders of Equestria Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Bombers Category:Blaster Users Category:Form I Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Weapon Masters Category:Jedi Peacekeepers Category:Jedi Ace Category:The Crusaders' Shield